wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 19
Lizardfang looked over the small tabby apprentice, his stomach knotting nervously. He smiled and blinked, moving his gaze to Peppershade; his oddly fearless sibling. Minkletoes I am not old. 12:31, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw smiled back at Lizardfang. He's nicer than I thought. Meanwhile, Leafsedge sorted herbs in her den. --look me in the eye 05:14, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw came into the medicine den, he carried only two bundles. He had gone to gather as much catmint as he could for the cold season, surely greencough would visit them this season. Minkletoes I am not old. 02:06, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Hearing her apprentice enter the den, Leafsedge paused in the middle of her herb-sorting, then rose to her paws to meet Spiderpaw. "I smell catmint. Good work, Spiderpaw." Two bundles likely wouldn't be enough for the cold season, but it at least would add to their stocks. "Is this all you could find?" --look me in the eye 06:23, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nodded. "Yeah, there was a faint scent of dogs and Twolegs near the patch." He told her. Minkletoes I am not old. 01:40, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Redpaw left his mother and father in the medicine den. His heart felt all warm and fuzzy, seeing them together. His mother was always so cold and distant... she seemed to have some warmth creeping back into her heart. 02:25, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge wrinkled her nose. "Hmm, faint scent. We'll keep an eye out for that." She then paused. "Good work, Spiderpaw. Go find the catmint store and put them in there. Keep in mind that I'm sorting herbs, so take care not to tread on them." --forever and always 23:36, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw moved to do as Leafsedge said then to go check on Pebblepelt. It had been nearly a full moon since she'd taken Darkkit in. The young kitten and Pebblepelt's own litter seemed to get along fine. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:51, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Petalkit quietly approached her mother, who wasn't doing too hot. She spent most of her remaining energy visiting with Caninefang and caring for the three kittens, but her health was deteriorating. Her time would be soon, she knew it. Raising her head weakly, she questioned her shy daughter's sudden approach, then realizing the kitten had some blood on it. "What happened, Petalkit dear?" The snowshoe tortoiseshell looked up at Pebblepelt innocently, as if expecting her to be angry about it. "...Twigkit bit me."Thieving Ferret 04:57, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge followed her apprentice in, to finish with her herb-sorting. --forever and always 05:40, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Licking her paws, Sagefrost promptly ignored the noise of the active clan, extending each claw to check the sharpness of each. She hadn't had an apprentice since Brookesplash, her last apprentice, so she spent her days carelessly hunting, patrolling and being absolutely bored out of her mind. Always active, Sagefrost needed a job to keep herself sane, but after the incident, she wasn't sure if she was ever to be appointed another apprentice. It had truly messed with the feline, watching a cat she had trained and mentored frothing from the mouth, absolutely rabid. Shaking the memory from her head, the molly rose to her paws as she padded toward the exit to go and hunt. A distraction, perhaps. Already out within the open, Rabbitfoot prowled after a squirrel. His gaze focused purely on the hunt. Mother of Ferrets 12:10, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Sierra moved her way through the territory, her wounds stung. She held several scratches on her shoulders, chest, and muzzle. There was a scar that now crossed over her right eye. The scent of another Clan cat. She saw him now, her golden eyes staring at him as she crouched. She moved forward, softly and quietly. She was close enough to attack now. She chose this to time to attack, her teeth snagging to clamp om Rabbitfoot's ear now, cleanly ripping it as she leapt over him. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 00:28, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Yowling out his complaint, the tom flailed his claws in an attempt to hook them into the flesh of the attacker, quickly recognizing the scent as a clanless cat. Having the element of surprise not in his favour, he was at an extreme disadvantage, and knew that this cat wouldn't just maim but instead kill. "By StarClan!" He proclaimed, realizing that unless a patrol from his clan out this far, he would be doomed to meet his ancestors early. Mother of Ferrets 03:56, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Mintspots twitched, uncomfortable with all that had been going on in the Clan today... Wasn't this weird stuff supposed to be happening to RockClan anyhow? He wondered what it was like in his mothers Clan. Dazzleheart never got the chance to tell him much. He remembered stories of his grandmother - Waterstar, his great-grandmother, Talonfang, and a few other important characters in her life. 04:30, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Sierra moved to bump the Clan warrior with her shoulder, hard. The queen was in mint condition when it came to fighting. Even as Kittypet she held her own fairly well. The she-cat moved, agile on the pebble-y terrain. The she-cat darted forward; aiming several claws to his shoulder and face before she lunged at his throat letting her teeth sink into the soft flesh there; the blood washing over her tongue. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:46, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw padded out of the apprentices' den, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. Once they had done so, her gaze set upon a brown shape. Lizardfang. He wouldn't mind her, approaching, right? That time they'd talked together, everything was fine. She padded up to the warrior, and waved her tail in greeting. "Hey, Lizardfang." --forever and always 05:55, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang looked up surprised, blinking his eyes as it registered that he needed to answer. "Oh! H-Hi Swallowpaw." The tom finally replied. Stupid mouse-brain. You can't just stare at her. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:57, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw blinked, surprised that the tom stuttered. She paused for a moment, thinking. Writing it off as being alarmed that she'd appeared (she'll develop feelings a little bit later heh), she mewed back. "Hi. How are you?" --forever and always 06:00, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "Oh, I'm quite fine. Yourself?" He'd seemed to regain his composure. He wasn't the smoothest around ladies, even Peppershade told him this. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:04, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "I'm... fine, I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary's happened today. Just the usual." Swallowpaw replied to the warrior, tail twitching ever so slightly. --forever and always 01:16, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang gave the tabby apprentice a soft smile. "Would you care to come hunting with me? I-I could show you how to hunt lizard or--or fish?" He suggested. He wouldn't tell anyone but he loved the taste of lizard. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:21, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw's ears pricked in surprise. She hadn't expected this invitation. Thank goodness my mentor hasn't scheduled anything. "Sure. I'm not doing anything exciting at the moment. And I need to practice catching lizards and fish. I'm still not flash at getting them." --forever and always 01:30, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang smiled. "It's quite, well with the fish. Lizards are more complicated." The tabby began, rambling about his techniques of fishing. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:20, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw attempted to listen to Lizardfang's ramblings, but quickly lost her place and started to stare blankly. --forever and always 02:41, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang fibally trailed off, getting the hint that he talked way too much. He needed to calm down and talk normally. "So what do you think your warrior name will be?" He asked. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:46, September 29, 2018 (UTC) "I... have no idea." It was something Swallowpaw had never thought of in a while. Of course, her and Hawkpaw, as kits, would always talk about it, but now... It was actually getting close to her warrior ceremony, and soon she'd actually have her name. "I remember scheming names like Swallowflight and Swallowwing when I was a kit. Maybe it'll be one of them. They sound nice." --forever and always 02:50, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang smiled. "I always wanted mine to be Lizardheart or something." He mused. "I guess my battle skills are better than my people skills." He said nervously. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:53, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw paused at the thought. Heart... that wasn't a bad suffix. "Swallowheart sounds nice too, I guess." (hehe) The tabby then paused, considering his next statement. "Your people skills aren't that bad. And how good are you at fighting, anyway? I've never seen you fight, now that you mention it." --forever and always 02:58, September 29, 2018 (UTC) "I-I guess they're good." He was lying. His people skills were bad. All he did was ramble and get nervous but he supposed that was just arou d Swallowpaw. To think of it, he didn't even get this nervous around Bramblestar. "They're.. Well I can fight." He'd never really been in battles but he'd chased foxes and badgers away. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:01, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw's tail twitched at that comment. She knew Lizardfang had doubted himself there. Shrugging it off, she mewed: "That's cool! I can fight okay, I guess, but I'm better at hunting." --forever and always 03:03, September 29, 2018 (UTC) He smiled at that. "You seem like a very good huntress." He commented. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:35, September 30, 2018 (UTC) The yowl of death cried into the air as the tom's source of life poured into the maw of his attacker. Body quaking as the nerves crackled, the tom felt the air from his lungs slip, before he laid still with eyes glossed over. He was dead. Shock filtered into the features of Sagefrost at what she had just witnessed, a rogue tear the life out of Rabbitfoot. Before the rogue could turn her into her next victim, she was sprinting back to camp, not stopping for anything or anyone until she had hightailed it into the entrance. Panting the feline hurriedly began asking for Bramblestar to report what she had just seen. Standing on guard, Larkear almost had a heart attack when he saw Sagefrost tail it into camp, bounding over to her the tom looked around for danger, on alert. "Sagefrost? What's going on?" The tom asked, shaken by the way the warrior stormed into camp as if RockClan was attacking. Fallowflight and Whitetooth were sharing tongues when Sagefrost entered camp, and both peered on in curiosity, standing to their paws and slowly drifting toward the distraught warrior yowling of rogues attacking, and a dead warrior. Mother of Ferrets 08:34, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Pebblepelt stared at her daughter for a moment. Play fighting? It didn't seem so, none of her kittens ever went so far as to draw blood while play fighting. Besides, she only sent the two out to share some fresh kill, so why would Twigkit bite his sister? "You were only sharing fresh kill, not playing. I hope." Pebblepelt struggled her paws, clearly thinning out in her old age. Her entire frame was weakening, and kitting that litter of two didn't help her. The tabby staggered out of the elder's den while Petalkit led the way, over to where Twigkit was bunched up in the corner of camp, practically laying over his fresh kill.Thieving Ferret 19:09, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. "Thanks, I guess?" "I hear my name getting called." Bramblestar's ears pricked as she slunk out of her den into camp. "Someone sounds desperate. Is something wrong?" -- 21:36, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang smiled as they arrived to the stream; plentiful in fish. "What technique do you use for fishing?" He questioned her. Spiderpaw appeared, striding from the medicine cat den; his ears alert in interest and worry at all the noise. "What's going on?" Sierra had left the gray tabby for dead; her golden eyes now set on the horizon above. She had a small group of rogues together; StormClan would be her next hit, a warning for the Clans. They're kin dead. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 23:00, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Panting for breath, Sagefrost padded toward Bramblestar, her blue visionaries full of despair for that she had just seen. "I was going out of clan to hunt, and I found a rogue on our territory. They killed Rabbitfoot before my very eyes, I only just got out of there with my throat." Sagefrost spoke, her voice full of worry. It could have been her. Mother of Ferrets 23:29, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Peppershade was outside of camp, to the far side of the territory; the smoke tortoiseshell scented the air. The smell of death was high in the air. She stepped forward seeing a small puddle of deep red liquid. Was that blood? She stepped forward until she saw the gray body of Rabbitfoot. The scent of rogue was fresh and quickly fading. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:47, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Rogues. Hissing in fury, Larkear fluffed out his coat, green visionaries narrowed. Sagefrost stood before him, reporting that one of their very own had fallen to a rogue, under his very nose. He had been guarding the entrance of camp, keeping a firm gaze and listening ear outward yet still a cat was found dead. Without permission from Bramblestar, the enraged tom stalked out of the camp, ready to flay whatever rogue that was unlucky to stumble upon his path. His reputation of a warrior was at stake. Whitetooth watched on as Larkear stalked out of camp, Fallowflight anxiously watching to his right. The duo had once been mentor and apprentice, but even when Whitetooth earned his warrior name he still sought his old mentor out for guidance, and even just to talk. Lashing his tail, the tom padded away from Fallowflight, nearing Sagefrot who seemed utterly distraught, offering his shoulder to the molly. Mother of Ferrets 03:27, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Dewpaw was silent as she watched the interactions. A rogue within their territory? Surely, she could follow the scent; track this rogue. The diluted apprentice glanced at the entrance, she knew she could track this rogue and maybe even take it on. Afterall it was only one cat and she wanted to prove to her Clan and leader; StarClan, even her mother that she was good enough. She huffed and stalked towards the exit, nobody would see they were too busy with Sagefrost. Peppershade was silent as she stood over Rabbitfoot, her pale amber eyes solemn as she looked at the young warrior's body. "May StarClan light your path, Rabbitfoot." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw frowned. "I... don't know." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you just wait until you see a fish, and then you try and catch it?" Bramblestar frowned. "A rogue, you say?" The leader's voice was concerned. "Was this near our border with loner and rogue territory? I should increase patrols on the site where this has happened." -- 05:06, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang leapt onto the rocks, swishing his tail, a grin spreading across his tabby face. The handsome tom moved to crouch on the rock. "You want to keep your shadow off the water and when the fish comes close just snag it." His dark paw darted into the water, claws unsheathing as they hooked a trout, slinging it into the air. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:12, October 1, 2018 (UTC) "Oh yeah, because otherwise it sees you." Swallowpaw's gaze rounded as she saw the trout that Lizardfang had hooked. "That's a really good catch, by the way. Let me try." The dark tabby apprentice, then crouched by the water, trying to make sure her shadow was not across the water. -- 21:18, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang sat back, wrapping his tail around his damp paws. His pale eyes on the tabby she-cat before him. "Remember, confidence helps with the catch." He said, almost in what seemed like a rather flirtatious voice. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:56, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw listened to his words, but not the flirtatious tone. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps this warrior had taken a liking to her, yet she still shrugged it off. The dark tabby narrowed her eyes, looking for a fish. She was absolutely still for a moment, before she saw a fish. Her paw quickly darted into the water, claws unsheathed, as she managed to hook up a small trout herself. -- 05:04, October 2, 2018 (UTC) The glossy-furred tabby beamed. "That's a great job!" He told her, his pale green eyes on her face before he looked at his trout. "These should feed the queens; Pebblepelt will need it." He had noticed she'd started looking more frail since she kitted. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:06, October 2, 2018 (UTC) "Thanks." Swallowpaw smiled: it wasn't huge, for sure, but it would be good for the Clan. Lizardfang was right: Pebblepelt would surely appreciate it. "It's not great, but I'm still learning." -- 05:08, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang smiled, his pale green eyes looking around before settling back on her. "Should we head back? We can always catch more, fill more than just the queens bellies." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:10, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw shrugged. "I don't mind what we do. I suppose we could head back to camp though, if you want." -- 05:11, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang smiled and nodded, picking up his fish. He let his tail gently rest on her shoulder before he signaled that they should head back. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:16, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw picked up her fish as well, and joined Lizardfang. She let his tail rest on her shoulder, curiously wondering why. I don't have a crush on you, Lizardfang, she thought. At least not yet. But I guess you're my friend, so I think it's okay. -- 05:21, October 2, 2018 (UTC) The Bengal-patterened tom scented the air as they came closer to camp; he could feel the distress and fear that clung to the cats. Had something happened? Was it Bramblestar? Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:24, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Swallowpaw smelt it too. The dark apprentice stiffened up slightly. "Is it me, or has something happened?" Swallowpaw's mew was low and quiet, intended for only Lizardfang's ears. -- 05:26, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Maybe Bramblestar had lost another life? His thoughts ran dark as his eyes searched for a sign of threat. The tabby warrior squeezed through the entrance to see Bramblestar safe but Peppershade wasn't anywhere to be found, the tom's ears flattened to that as he crept forward dropping the fish he'd caught where it was and moved forward to listen to Sagefrost and Bramblestar. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:30, October 2, 2018 (UTC) "Twigkit," Pebblepelt stared down at her son sternly, who immediately pulled his fresh kill closer in an almost hostile or protective manner. She eyed this behavior suspiciously, wondering why he was so aggressive about his meal. "Did you bite your sister, son? Since when did you think that was ok?" His mother's scolding caused him to look up at the gray tabby with round, bewildered kitten-blue eyes that were slowly fading to an almost cool shade of amber. Out of protest, Twigkit responded almost immediately. "But momma, I don't want her touching my fresh kill! I don't want anyone touching it!" The skunk-striped kitten complained loudly, causing Petalkit to flinch at his shouting.Thieving Ferret 14:10, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Darkkit watched with curious eyes, her golden gaze on her foster brother. The mottled kitten shivered as a cold breeze blew through her pelt. Pebblepelt had told her the second her eyes had opened upon understanding she could understand some words and interactions. The kitten had been told that Pebblepelt was only her foster mother, her real mother nobody knew. She furrowed her spotted white and black brows before she looked at Spiderpaw; he was talking to Leafsedge. He had been the one to find her. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 10:14, October 4, 2018 (UTC) (ceremonies yay). Bramblestar summoned her Clan together. There were many important ceremonies that she had to do today: the makings of new warriors and apprentices. The leader had considered their mentors, and decided the new names for the warriors. She hoped they would be pleased with her choices. "There is a lot of joy in making new warriors and apprentices. This is one of the days that CaveClan lives for, and celebrates. We are here today to announce three new warriors, and five new apprentices." The leader's gaze first turned to the three young cats about to warriors, her son and daughter among them. Pride flared inside of her, but she held it back: she would share that with them after the ceremony. She had to carry this out with responsibility. "I would like to call Hawkpaw, Swallowpaw, and Wigeonpaw forward." Once the three apprentices came below her, Bramblestar spoke the ritual words: "I, Bramblestar, leader of CaveClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have learnt the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Hawkpaw, Swallowpaw, Wigeonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then I grant you your warrior names. Hawkpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Hawkflight. Swallowpaw, your name from this moment is Swallowheart. Finally, Wigeionpaw, from this moment on you are to be known as Wigeonsplash. All three of you, StarClan honours your loyalty and courage. We welcome you as full warriors of CaveClan." The Clan cheered for the three new warriors for a moment, before the Clan quietened down again. She now called Turletail's five kits forward, and they sat below her eagerly. "Spiritkit, Graykit, Snowkit, Lichenkit, and Ghoulkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and today you will begin your journey to becoming warriors. From this moment on, you will be known, respectively, as Spiritpaw, Graypaw, Snowpaw, Lichenpaw, and Ghoulpaw. In turn, your mentors are Peppershade, Spottedshadow, Shimmerheart, Ripplestrike, and Larkear. Learn well from them, take on their advice, and become the best warriors you can be for CaveClan. Mentors, pass on your wisdom to these young cats, and may they learn well from you." The mentors then stepped forward to touch their new apprentices' noses, and the Clan started to cheer for their new names. -- 04:21, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Scenting the air, tasting the flavours on her tongue, the feline sauntered through the territory. She was an invader here, an intruder yet she walked with no fear, no concern for her safety. She only sought one thing and she could only find it within CaveClan territory. Mother of Ferrets 16:10, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Shimmerheart strutted forward to touch her nose to her apprentice's, her chest filling with pride. Things had been gloomy in CaveClan with the recent disease outbreak, but perhaps things would lighten up from here on out. "Go make your first nest in the apprentice's den. It's tradition." The silver tabby instructed Snowpaw, motioning to the mentioned den with her tail. Nightingalewing didn't expect to get anything out of the ceremony, seeing he was somewhat of a wallflower within CaveClan. It didn't matter much to him anyways, he was certain he'd get his shot at it someday. The slowly-graying tom nosed his way through the territory to seek some peace, maybe search for prey for the Clan. He wasn't certain as to what he was looking for, but he felt like he was out there for a reason. Hopefully Nightingalewing would get jumped and infected by one of those rabid cats.Thieving Ferret 16:20, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Someone was close, she could hear their unwary footfalls, completely at ease within their own territory. Mismatched visionaries watched from their hiding place, eyeing the tom that held the coat of an elderly cat, yet his muscles were strong and his body youthful. Immediately suspicious, the molly lunged from her place and hissed, rolling with the tom. "Stop following me!" Luna yowled, even though the tom clearly had not been, but we don't question the logic of a deranged cat. Mother of Ferrets 16:48, October 6, 2018 (UTC) With a yowl of surprise as he began to roll with a stranger, Nightingalewing began to wonder if his time had come. With his claws sheathed rather than unsheathed, he attempted to stuff a graying paw in the face of the stranger, as if to stiff-arm her and push her away. "Cat, I'm on Clan territory, and you smell nothing like my Clan!"Thieving Ferret 17:04, October 6, 2018 (UTC) "Clan, bla bla bla. You talk too much. Hush. We must find the weed." Luna rambled, stumbling away from the tom as if they never seen each other. She stopped, looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "You comin'?" She questioned, as if it was his job to follow her in her quest to find this weed she spoke of. Mother of Ferrets 17:11, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Nightingalewing quaked at where he stood, tail tucked between his legs in a submissively manner as he stared at this she-cat as if she had wings. Weed? She was looking for herbs...in his territory? He couldn't steal from his Clan! "U-Uh, sure..." Nightingalewing stumbled after her anxiously, instinctually reminding himself that he also couldn't risk getting murdered.Thieving Ferret 17:18, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Ripplestrike, too, touched his nose with Lichenpaw's and then sent her to make her new nest in the apprentices' den. The black tom then joined Bramblestar, who had called an end to the Clan meeting, to congratulate their kits on their new warrior names. -- 22:00, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Spottedshadow beamed and trotted up to his new apprentice proudly, leaning down to touch his nose to the young cats. "I promise to be a good mentor." 14:36, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Twigkit and Petalkit had visited their father the night before for the first time, but after the journey to the border, it seemed Pebblepelt had all remaining energy drained from her presence. She hadn't said a word to her kittens that morning, only enough to shoo them outside for the afternoon. Now she lay weakly in her nest in the elder's den, hearing StarClan calling her name. Shimmerheart feared that her Clan was falling apart right before her very eyes. Ever since the rabies outbreak, cats seemed to be disappearing by the boatload. The silver tabby sometimes wondered if she'd be the next to receive the infection and unexpectedly maul her clanmates, but so far, fortune was on her side. Thieving Ferret 14:35, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Darkkit was sitting outside the Elders' den, her spotted tail wrapped around her paws. Her gaze on Twigkit and Petalkit. She hung her head and drew a paw through the dirt, as her thoughts swarmed around her. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:38, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar summoned her Clan together with a flick of her black-tipped tail. She had more apprentices to name today - three more. Once her Clan had settled, she began: "Today, we gather to appoint three new apprentices. They have each reached six moons of age, and are now ready to begin their training to become CaveClan warriors. Twigkit, Petalkit, Darkkit, please step forward." When the kits came below her, the leader continued: "From this moment onwards, you shall be known as Twigpaw, Petalpaw, and Darkpaw. In that order, your mentors will be Sagefrost, Lizardfang, and Mintspots. I hope that they can teach you the ways of a warrior well, and that you will make us proud." She then stepped back, as to let the Clan cheer for the three new apprentices. -- 00:53, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Mintspots shivered, feeling a moderate stab of horror run like a shock wave through his pelt. He stared after Darkpaw, feeling as though his paws were rooted to the ground. No, no, no, no he thought desperately feeling on the verge of a panic attack, I can't be a mentor. No no no. This is bad. This is really bad. He glanced guilty at Bramblestar. She was counting on him to teach this kit everything he knew... he couldn't let her down. But I will, even if I try hard, he thought with a drooping tail. He straightened himself and mentally smacked himself in the face. He had to get a hold of himself. But he knew he wouldn't do good. He approached Darkpaw and touched noses with the young cat. He would never be as good as his family before him, he would never compare to them. 01:26, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar summoned her Clan together, for she had many new warriors to name again. She was pleased that CaveClan would be able to bolster their ranks and be prepared, especially with all the tension between them and RockClan right now. "I am pleased to announce that recently, we had seven apprentices pass their warrior assessments. Today, in front of you, I will be naming then warriors. Dewpaw, Ghoulpaw, Graypaw, Lichenpaw, Redpaw, Snowpaw, and Spiritpaw, please come forward." Once the apprentices came forward, the dark tabby leader spoke the ritual words. "I, Bramblestar, leader of CaveClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have learnt the ways of your noble code, and I comment them to you as warriors in their turn. Dewpaw, Ghoulpaw, Graypaw, Lichenpaw, Redpaw, Snowpaw, and Spiritpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the power of StarClan, I grant you your warriors names. In that order, your new names are Dewclaw, Ghoulshine, Grayfrost, Lichenclaw, Redfeather, Snowfern, and Spiritheart. StarClan honours all of your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as full warriors of CaveClan." She then stepped back, letting the Clan cheer for their new warriors. 21:59, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw slipped out of camp after the ceremony, Dewclaw with him. She had volunteered to help him gather herbs. The diluted newly-named tortoiseshell warrior nudged her brother before she spoke. "How are things? You know being an all-knowing healer?" The she-cat questioned her brother. Despite being the medicine cat, he wouldn't receive his medicine cat name for many moons now. The dark brown tabby medicine cat cast his littermate a look. "It's like it was when I first started training, Leafsedge is nice and a great mentor." He said. He didn't mention the dream he had, although he should probably talk to Leafsedge or Bramblestar about it. He shook those thoughts from his head before looking to his sister once more. -- Heatherdusk departed after the large ceremony, her icy-blue optics searching the camp. All these ceremonies reminded of her own warrior ceremony back in RockClan, before she'd been kidnapped by Twolegs and forced to be a Kittypet for nearly a year. The pale ginger-and-white warrior moved towards the Warriors' den, she wouldn't mind a nap. -- Carpheart and Autumnheart had been out of camp all day, the two were spending some time alone. They had crossed the Thunderpath into the Unclaimed territory. Now they were heading back, with their Carpheart carrying the bird they'd caught. The two were arriving to the Thunderpath, Carpheart crossing successfully first, Autumnheart was halfway across it when a Monster came hurtling down it. The ruddy warrior was too slow to move, half-frozen in fear before he moved into action. He stumbled and was hit by the Monster, slung across the rest of the way. Carpheart ran to his side, her eyes wide as a wail of grief split from her muzzle. His body was still, he was dead. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 08:27, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar dismissed her Clan after the ceremony. ---- Swallowheart, after watching the ceremony, sought out Lizardfang. She and the tom had now formed a good friendship, and she wanted to see him. -- 01:06, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang moved into camp with his sister, he carried a vole while his sister carried a good sized hawk. He looked up as Swallowheart walked up to him. "Hey," he said, smiling a bit. Peppershade smiled and split off, her eyes moving to the fresh-kill pile. She moved to drop her hawk there before she stood back. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:26, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Swallowheart nodded at Peppershade, before turning back at Lizardfang. "Hey. I see you two had good hunting." She nodded, looking at his vole: it was of decent size, and would be good food for someone. -- 01:31, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang smiled. "Wanna share it?" Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:32, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Swallowheart paused. "Well, I am hungry." Perhaos it would be a little light, but that was all she needed: there would be cats that needed food more than her. "Sure." -- 01:40, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Lizard fang sat down, his yellow eyes on the she-cat before he pushed the limp vole to the dark brown tabby. His smile was gentle, it matched his eyes. "You can take the first bite." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:50, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Swallowheart, hesitated, before mewing "Thanks" to the tabby and taking the first bite. Admiration for the warrior spread through her as she took the bite. I really enjoy his company. -- 01:51, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang smiled and took the second bite, glancing around camp. "So how was your vigil?" He questioned her. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:28, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "Pretty standard, really." Swallowheart's left ear flicked. "Nothing happened. It was getting quite boring near the end. Hawkflight looked like he wanted to storm off, and I wanted to fall asleep on my paws!" Her voice almost sounded amused at the end. "When you became a warrior, how was yours?" She didn't quite remember when Lizardfang had become a warrior: she'd either been very young or hadn't been born yet. Either way, she couldn't recall his warrior ceremony. -- 22:02, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang chuckled. "Man, that was time." He replied. "Peppershade and I we were quite the handful as kits and apprentices. That wasn't long after my father's death when my brother left." He shook those thoughts off. "It was fun, a tiring night but nothing attack." He replied with a chuckle. "Say, would you like to take a walk with me?" Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:49, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Swallowheart had heard of Lizardfang's other two siblings, though she had never met them. At the mention of a walk, the dark tabby got to her paws and arched her back. "Sure, I think I need one," she mewed to the tom. -- 01:51, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang smiled and stood. "Ladies first," he said with a grin. His tabby tail lashing before he followed after her. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 22:17, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Swallowheart ducked her head in slight embarrassment before going out first. She felt herself getting slightly warm at the comment as well, but she shrugged it off. -- 19:40, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang followed after the pretty tabby molly, his tail swishing slightly. The season seemed to be colder as the days went on a small flakes of snow drifted down now. He looked up into the pale, stormy sky. "Snow, I oddly enjoy this season." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 21:00, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Luna eyed him for a while, her long white tail lashing with irritation before sighing and sitting down in defeat. Her kits would die, again. "My kits... I cannot feed them..." She murmured, glancing away solemnly. Sagefrost inhaled before padding toward her apprentice who remained by the body of Pebblepelt. Reaching down, she touched her nose against the cold body in a sign of farewell and respect, before she stepped back one fox length to remain nearby if required. Relaxing, Silverbird happily chatted with Riverpool, the younger tom keenly listening as she spoke. Shadowshade was patrolling, his keen eyes checking for any sign of danger. Mother of Ferrets 03:56, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Peppershade moved forward towards Larkear, her head dipped as she watched the tomcat with interested yellow eyes. "Congratulations, your apprentice is a warrior now." The smoke warrior said, a smile on her face. Ghoulshine, a good name for the handsome tabby warrior. Her own apprentice, Spiritpaw now Spiritheart, had been made a warrior as well. The young molly deserved it, she worked hard with her during their training. 09:34, January 8, 2019 (UTC) A frown slowly grew on the black-and-white tom's features, and he allowed his body to relax for a moment, once he decided that Luna wasn't exactly a threat. She had good intentions. Nightingalewing wasn't a she-cat, nor was he a medicine cat, so he wasn't exactly as to how he could help with the situation. "Maybe you could get a...queen to feed them every here and there? It isn't against the code to help kittens survive. Then you can just hunt for them when they're weaned." Twigpaw was eager to get out of camp, and was starting to grow restless. He was wrestling with his sister off in the corner, trying his best to pin Petalpaw and chew on her ears, out of playfulness. She eventually shoved him off to finish some duties she had been putting off, leaving the black-and-white apprentice to sit by himself. Hm. Now he was bored.Thieving Ferret 04:23, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Sagefrost was watching her apprentice from afar, fresh snowflakes hitting the bridge of her muzzle as she rested. After the death of his mother, Sagefrost decided to give him a few sunrises to mourn with his kin, and besides he was proving to be an excellent future warrior. Rising to her paws, the young molly padded toward the direction of the exit to camp, her tail lashing in the thought of how she was now mentoring the half brother of her last apprentice. She wondered if StarClan was mocking her with this twist of fate. Shaking her head, she picked up the prey-scent of a vole of which she eagerly followed. After catching the vole, she buried the prey and continued on. "Hey, Sagefrost!" Mewed the familiar vocals of Willowwing, who was flanked by Riverpool, Whitetooth and Fallowflight. "Care to join us? We are hunting as well." The black and white molly purred, brushing her cheek against Sagefrost, who nodded keenly. "Let's go, then." The lilac tortoiseshell meowed in return. Larkear purred in pride, his fur prickling with warmth as he watched the ceremony disperse. "He passed his assessments well. He is a fine young warrior." The tom meowed, his brisk and short answers rumbling low in his deep vocals. From behind him, Silverbird and Shadowshade had retreated into the warrior den to sleep, as the moon was creeping up above. Luna eyed the tom curiously, her tail lashing before curling neatly over her paws. "You are a genius." She mewed out her surprise, mostly to why she hadn't thought of it earlier. Hopping up to her paws, she quickly placed a lick between the tom's ears. "You are a good tom. Unlike most toms. Most toms can go to the dark forest. But you, you deserve StarClan." She rambled, cheerily bouncing from paw to paw. Mother of Ferrets 08:37, January 23, 2019 (UTC) The bicolored warrior blinked in surprise at Luna's compliment, half expecting a bitter cuff around the ears. To make matters worse, she licked him on the forehead, causing Nightingalewing's legs to stiffen and shock and leave him off-balance. "O-Oh, uh, you're welcome..." His amber gaze darted to his paws in embarrassment, shuffling them around on the moist earth like an awkward apprentice. Wait, StarClan? Wasn't she a rogue? "StarClan? How do you...know about StarClan?"Thieving Ferret 01:17, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker moved through the crowd of warriors, searching for Firepoppy. He wanted to peel her away from her duties today, he had a date of sorts planned and just prayed she'd come with him. Lizardfang smiled as the two walked, every now and then his shoulder fur brushed hers. Before long they were in the center of the territory and he was scenting the air. The prey now seemed scarce. "You up for some fishing?" He asked Swallowheart lightly. 02:55, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Firepoppy led a hunting patrol back to camp. She held a plump hare in her jaws and she proudly placed it on the fresh-kill pile. She quickly stopped admiring it, thinking it was too kit-like to fuss over a piece of prey. She sat down in a shaft of sunlight shining through the cave walls to rest for a moment. Firepoppy gazed around camp, quietly proud of how well her Clan was thriving and she let out a faint purr, but it didn't last long. Her purr choked up in her throat when she spotted Rockfoot limping heavily, favoring his left foreleg. He looked ill. The bite Brooksplash had given him looked like it wasn't getting any better and he had a dull look in his eyes as he gazed at the fresh-kill pile for a moment, before turning away with a withdrawn look. Anxiety prickled beneath her pelt as she remembered the crazed look in Brooksplash's eyes, and sick stench that came from her. She had obviously been ill. What will happen to Rockfoot? she wondered. Would he suffer the same fate as his Clanmate? 03:11, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker passed Rockfoot, giving the ill-looking tomcat a look. He turned to Firepoppy. "He seems to be getting worse." The smoke tomcat commented. 03:20, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Firepoppy nodded, a solemn look plastering her narrow face. "I'm worried for him. Leafsedge and Spiderpaw have been treating him well, but it doesn't appear to be doing much good." 03:52, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker dipped his head sadly then looked at his mate. "There may not be a cure, but let's worry about that later tonight. Walk with me?" He asked softly. 04:27, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Firepoppy's expression became guarded and she wanted to decline. She wanted to continue helping around camp and keep an eye on Rockfoot. After a brief pause, she nodded stiffly with reluctance. The idea of a break sounded horrifying to her, but taking a moment to be with her mate would never hurt anything. 04:34, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker smiled and nudged her shoulder. "Come, I want to show you something." He murmured softly. 04:37, January 26, 2019 (UTC) "If it's a cave, newsflash, we live in one," Firepoppy said, in her way of making a joke, with obvious annoyance in her tone and a grim expression. Joking around wasn't really her thing, but knowing Sutrgeonwhisker, he would know she wasn't being serious. 04:44, January 26, 2019 (UTC) "Don't let it get to your head. You are still a tom." She purred, but there was signs of distrust. She was having a good day... mental health wise, at least. Her ears flicked as he began speaking again, having caught on to her mention of StarClan. "Oh! I was a warrior, silly. But my adoption services weren't up to code so I became Luna! Mean StormClan cats cast me out. Wasn't my fault I didn't have milk for my kits!" She rambled, clawing the earth in frustration at the memory. Mother of Ferrets 05:16, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker gave a little laugh. "No, it's not a cave." He bumped his shoulder to her playfully. 07:41, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Noticing her claws with a flicker of his semi-sharp amber eyes, Nightingalewing made a mental note that he was walking on thin ice with this topic, and he wasn't interested in losing an ear. Or an eye. Or all four limbs. So he was quick to jump in and ease the subject off onto a different topic at a steady pace, with hopes of not making it too obvious. "Oh yeah, StormClan cats seem pretty nasty. Attitude-wise and in terms of...environment. Who would want to spend their whole life wallowing in mud all day, anyways?" It seemed like an optimal spot for transition, so he decided to engage. "I'm CaveClan, born and raised. I mean, we do kind of seem reclusive with how we live in a cave 'n all, but it isn't too bad, really. I quite like it." Twigpaw had distanced himself from his family. After the death of his mother, he had little interest in Petalpaw, who seemed to reflect this same attitude. His sister was a little more outgoing and interested in what rested beyond the borders, but maybe this bit was something they shared. Or perhaps Twigpaw was a little too prone to getting himself in trouble because of his social urges. Speaking of which, he felt like bothering someone, that dark calico friend of his. "Somberpaw!!"Thieving Ferret 22:54, March 9, 2019 (UTC) A very grumpy atmosphere seemed to surround the young feline as she munched on a rat her mentor helped her catch after having missed a big rabbit and falling in a falling apart fox hole. Needless to say, Somberpaw was very much irritated today, but when she heard a very familiar annoyance that was growing on her, Somberpaw seemed to lighten up a tiny bit. Twigpaw had taken a liking to bothering the dark feline lately, and Somberpaw was too prideful to admit it, but she found his annoyance welcomed lately and only played at being annoyed now.MaliciousOblivion ~dies~ 21:28, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Once he found his advantages were being ignored, the bicolored tom lowered himself to the ground before rolling over, exposing his belly. "Oh c'mon, Somberpaw...don't be so somber." Twigpaw stared up at her with an eager gleam in those fire-colored eyes, extending a paw and nudging her shoulder with it. He was set on getting her attention today, whether the dilute apprentice appreciated it or not.Thieving Ferret 12:57, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Firepoppy followed Sturgeonwhisker, tail tip flicking. "What is it?" Redfeather gave Rockfoot a concerned look. The tom was limping out of camp, looking as though he might fall over. The new warrior approached Rockfoot, wrinkling his nose at the sour stench of infection. "Are you supposed to be out of your nest?" he asked, sliding up beside him so he could lean his weight against Redfeather's shoulder. "Well..." Rockfoot breathed heavily. "Not exactly... but I need to get some air. It's so cramped and stuffy in camp, I just need fresh air..." Redfeather nodded slowly. "All right, but I'll stay and walk with you." 01:00, March 16, 2019 (UTC) The dark calico turned to face the young tom with the weirdest most dumbfound look on her face. "You realize that you basically just told me to stop being me, right? What are you, a mousebrain????" And then she realized she acknowledged him which was what he had been aiming for originally. "Wait no. You heard nothing. I am saying nothing. Go about your day and pretend I'm not part of it. Let me mope in peace, Annoyance." She tried to fix her mistake, but knew because he got her to talk, she would be stuck with his company for the day, which in all honesty she didn't really mind, but reputations must be upheld at all times.MaliciousOblivion ~dies~ 03:17, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker brushed Firepoppy's shoulder, his eyes on the pretty deputy. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky. He nudged her with his muzzle before his face grew serious a rather deep emotion twisting his features. "I missed you, Firepoppy." The older warrior whispered softly. Ghoulshine and Grayfrost had exited camp, both intent on a nice, sibling-y stroll together. They hadn't trained as often as they should since becoming warriors and intended for a good hunt today. The black smoke tabby gave a wide grin. "What do you say we go to the adder rocks? I bet those tough snakes are yummy." The tomcat commented. Grayfrost scowled at her smoke brother. "That is dumbest crap you've said all week." She replied, shaking out her thick fur. 07:49, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Category:Archives